Behind Blue Eyes
by OliveInk
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and he's considering suicide, will someone come to his rescue?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and that's actually a good thing, because I'd totally mess it up! Also, I don't own Limp Bizkit or Behind Blue Eyes (technically they don't either, it was originally done by the Who).

-Okay, this is my first song fic, and there are long paragraphs between the lyrics, also, if someone else has used this song, sorry, but it's just too good, I mean come on, it practically IS Naruto! Anyhow, I hope you like this, it's rather depressing.

……

**Behind Blue Eyes:**

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies

I wander down the street, my heart empty. I can't even rely on my usual mask of a loud-mouthed prankster to cover up all the pain. People throw hate filled glares my way as I pass. I just look down; I don't want to have to deal with them right now. I always hated this day, hated it so much. Because, today…is my birthday.

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

I walk past the Itchikaru, but for once I don't feel like ramen. I notice the others are all together, laughing and having fun. Even Sasuke-teme and Neji look happy… well… happier. I distantly hear the padding of feet behind me, but I don't care, it's probably some villager trying to throw something at me. I don't even have someone to love, like Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke, they have Ino, Tenten, and Sakura (in that order), but what do I have? Nothing. Not that I'd want to have someone, they'd only get hurt, after all, dating the demon Kyuubi? No, I wouldn't wish that on anyone I care about.

No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

It's just not fair! Why did the damn fourth hokage have to choose me? Why not some other kid? It's hard enough not having parents, but not even having someone to pity you, to grant you your existence, it sucks. I can still hear those padding feet, but screw it, I'm almost at the bridge, and they'll probably be happy to see me dead. They don't give a damn about me, so why would they care; there will probably be a festival just for this day, ironic that it'd be on my birthday. Still, after this, I'll never have to worry about that mask, or about the glares. I'll die, and I'll take the Kyuubi with me, I'll protect these villagers, even if they wouldn't protect me.

No one knows what it's like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies

When I was little, I thought all of this was because I didn't have parents, and because I wasn't the strongest, or the smartest. I was wrong, Mizuki taught me that. It made sense, of course, after he told me. The cruelty of the villagers, the people who hit me, yelled at me. Being kicked out of stores, being put down by my classmates. They didn't know of course, but their parents did, damn villagers probably told them not to talk to me. Whoever's behind me sure is persistent, that stupid padding is getting on my nerves. Why can't they just leave me alone? I might be able to handle all this shit if they weren't so damn determined to make my life hell.

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

I made it to the bridge, and looked down at the water below. It was peaceful and deep. Despite everything, I felt calmer. I pulled myself up onto the railing, and swung my legs over. The bridge was just high enough, the only bridge high enough for this in all of Konoha. I heard that same padding behind me, its pace faster now. I began to push off, when a voice stopped me.

"Naruto-kun, DON'T!" I turned in surprise to see Hinata-chan, running towards me. "Naruto, don't do that! You never give up, why are you giving up now?" I noticed the tears clinging to her eyelashes, and streaming down her cheeks. She was crying for me?

"Gomen Hinata-chan, but it's better for Konoha." I replied, my normally loud voice for once, quiet and soft. I watched in surprise as her expression hardened to one of pure determination.

"Fine." She said, and to my horror, she climbed up onto the railing with me. "If you're going to go, than so am I."

"Hinata-chan, no, you have a life to live, you aren't…hated." I finished in a whisper. Hinata-chan let out a small, bitter laugh.

"Not hated? I'm the weakest Hyuuga in history, my father would give anything to disown me, and I'd give anything to give him that chance. Gomen, but Naruto, you aren't hated by everyone." Her tears had started again, and her fists clenched as she bravely looked up to meet my eyes.

"Yeah, who doesn't hate me?"

"Me."

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.

……

A/N: Okay, I'm reposting this because it was taken off Fanfiction because it was a song fic. I'm hoping that by including the song in the disclaimer they will let it stay up. Hope you liked it, and please REVIEW. By the way, doesn't this song just scream "Naruto" ?


	2. Ending 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (it's sad enough without me overdoing the angst anyway)

-Wow, I got a lot reviews, on my note of all things! COOL! Anyway, each review said to write a sequel, so I will. Just to tell you, this is one of two alternate endings. Both of which will be rather short, I apologize, but I'm going back to school tomorrow and I want to try to update as many stories as possible. I've been out of town for the past month now and I finally get to write something, YAY! Hope you like it:

……

-Naruto's Pov.-

I couldn't believe my ears. Well, it made sense now that I thought about it; after all, Hinata-chan was the only person who was really nice to me from the start. Hinata had turned back to look at the water below, her determined resolve seemed to be fading.

"Hinata…" I couldn't think of anything to say. Her clear pearl-like eyes looked up to meet mine and my breath caught in my throat. Since when had she been so beautiful? I guess I never really saw her like that because she was always hiding under that giant jacket.

Actually, the change in her appearance was amazing. Instead of the oversized jacket she wore a simple, dark purple dress that fluttered down to her knees and was held up by to thin straps. I felt myself blush, which is very unlike me.

"Hinata," I tried again, "You're not hated either. If your father is too stupid to see how strong you really are then it's his loss, and it shouldn't concern you because there are tons of people who appreciate you for who you are. Especially me. Out of all the people I know, you're the only one who was nice to me from the very beginning. Even Iruka-sensei didn't like me at first."

I watched her face turn red at my words and smiled. Same old Hinata-chan, except she wasn't the 'same old Hinata.' Her new wardrobe was driving me crazy.

"By the way, Hinata-chan, why are you dressed up like that?" Hinata's eyes suddenly brightened and she looked up.

"I almost forgot, Naruto, if you want proof you aren't hated, then come with me." She slid of the railing of the bridge and offered me her hand. Reluctantly I climbed down and took her hand. It seemed so small compared to mine.

She gently pulled me back through the streets of Konoha, all the way back to Itchikaru, where all our friends were. It was Iruka-sensei who first saw us, and then everyone had turned and they were smiling. We got inside the tiny stall and it was warm and our friends were around us and everything was happening so fast.

People were smiling and shouting happy birthday. There were presents and food, and all the time I was so afraid this was a dream and I'd wake up just as alone as I was before. But nothing went away, and Hinata was still by my side, smiling that shy smile and staying as close to me as she could; as though she too were afraid it would all disappear.

When everything had started to calm down, I pulled Hinata outside with me. She looked up at me, probably worried I might still kill myself. I smiled at her. Not my usual bright smile, but a small smile. She didn't care she smiled back and before I knew what I was doing, I was hugging her and she was blushing and hugging me back.

"Thank you Hinata, thank you."

……

A/N: Okay, that was the happy ending. It was a little too fluffy, and he didn't declare his undying love or anything, but there it is, and I hope you liked it anyway. Please review and tell me if you liked it or things I could do to improve it. The next ending will be the sad one, so if you like the way it ended then don't read the next one. Thanks for reading!


	3. Ending 2

-Wow, it's taken me a long time to finish this piece. I just couldn't get the feeling I wanted from it. I'm still not sure if I like what I've got, but you've waited long enough, and I feel like this is the best I'm going to be able to do. Thank you for your patience, the emo ending is now complete. Hope you like it...

Sometimes people forget that they aren't always right, and that they should listen to the words of their leaders. The fourth Hokage had said that Naruto was to be their hero, that he would be their savior, but they rejected him. To them he was a demon, to Hinata he was hope. Through each terrible trial he did his best, risking his life to keep his village safe, but even though he tried so hard, all the villagers could see was the monster he held inside him. What the villagers still had to learn was that monsters are never born, but are made by the people around them.

As Naruto looked into Hinata's determined eyes, he felt something he had never truly felt in his life, he felt loved. She looked so small and fragile next to him, like a fallen angel sent to rescue him, but he was beyond rescue.

"Hinata, please...you can't come with me, it's..."

"It's what? Not right for me to kill myself? Then why is it right for you to kill yourself? HOW IS THAT RIGHT!?" The tears that had gathered in her eyes now slid down her cheeks as the wind ruffled her short hair. "HOW LONG DO YOU THINK I'LL LAST AFTER YOU'RE GONE? YOU'RE THE ONLY THING THAT EVER GAVE ME COURAGE IN THIS WORLD, AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME TOO?!" Her voice cracked as she hunched over wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Hinata, I'm a demon, I'm the Kyubi! If I die..."

"YOU'RE NOT THE KYUBI! DAMN IT NARUTO!" she hiccupped suddenly, her courage seeming to slip away. She shook her head, making a brave attempt to finish and whispered, "You are you, a boy who holds a terrible power inside him to protect a village that has abandoned him. You are not the Kyubi, Naruto, but if you want to kill yourself I won't stop you, just please don't leave me behind." She held out one small, white hand, and waited.

The next morning two bodies were found on the bank of one of the largest rivers in Konoha, their hands clasped tightly together. The fourth Hokage had said that Naruto was to be their hero, and he was, he had taken the Kyubi with him to his death. Whatever else he might have done for them, well, they will never know.

A/N: Okay, just so everyone understands, I do not, in any way, support the idea of suicide. Life is an incredible gift, and no matter how hard the situation, there is always something that can be done. If anyone reading this is considering the prospect of suicide I beg you to reconsider. I guarantee that you can find another way to deal with whatever problems you're facing, just don't give up hope. With that said, I hope you liked this ending, and please review, especially if you've got ideas for improvements to the story. Spell checking is also appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
